Criminal
The criminal 'team is a non-selectable team that can only be accessed upon escaping the prison as a prisoner. Criminals can rob Heists and houses and can commit crimes while not trying to get caught by the police or the heroes. If you respawn as a criminal, you will spawn at the criminal base with a pistol in your inventory. If a criminal resets at full health then the criminal will respawn at the criminal base, however if the criminal respawns at less than full health the criminal will respawn as a prisoner in prison. This is to prevent people from resetting in the middle of a fight with police officers or heroes to escape. The 'criminal base is found at Paradise Pier and has a fence which can only be opened by a criminal. There are 3 entrances/exits to the base. heroes and police officers '''cannot '''enter this base, and attempting to do so will teleport them to the entrance gate with an error message. In the interior, there is a basic selection of weapons and a mannequin with your outfit on it. Upon pressing "E" in front of the mannequin, your jumpsuit is removed and you are given your original Roblox avatar outfit. When you spawn as a criminal, you will spawn in your Roblox avatar outfit, regardless of whether you were wearing anything else. The selection of weapons are (in order): grenade, RPG, AWP, knife, glock, TEC-9, shotgun, AK47, and the SPAS. As a criminal, there are 4 heists, 2 houses, 3 stores, 2 gas stations, the airport, and the cargo ship to rob. Criminals obtain cash by: * Robbing a Heist(+ ) * Killing a Hero or a Police(+ ) Criminals obtain xp by: * 400 XP: Completing Nightclub heist * 350 XP: Completing Jewelry Store heist * 300 XP: Completing Casino heist * 250 XP: Completing Bank heist * 150 XP: Completing Cargo Ship heist * 50 XP: Pickpocketing Police Officers * 25 XP: Kill * 15 XP: Disabling Flying Vehicles * 10 XP: Workout (in case criminal gets into prison) * 1 XP: Driving/Flying/Boating * 1 XP: Popped Tire The criminal will respawn as a Prisoner when they die if the following requirements are met: * They are close to the Prison. * They have recently been damaged by a Police or a Hero. * If a criminal is killed by lasers at heists, they will respawn as a criminal, rather than as a prisoner. * Criminals can become supervillains by killing a hero and taking their respective power crystal if it is dropped. The criminal will then transform into the said hero, becoming a supervillain. ** However, there is no supervillain team as of now. * Criminals can wear the police, female police, and swat uniforms, allowing them to blend in with the police. However, try not to get too close as the name tag color won’t change to blue, giving you away once your name tag is seen. **Some police officers/heroes might shoot you still to confirm that you are a actual officer. Category:Teams